Then the Phone Rang
by Anabri
Summary: Hello everyone, this is my 2nd story. I hope you like it!


Hello everyone! This is AnaBri, and I finally wrote another story. It's about Ron who is trying to watch his favorite show's season finale, but something keeps on interrupting him. He is babysitting Hana, because his parents are out. This takes place after graduation. I hope you like it! Please review when you are done!

**Then The Phone Rang**

Ron Stoppable was sitting on his couch in the living room, holding a large soda (with a bendy straw) in one hand, and a bucket of Grande Sized Nachos with extra cheese in the other. He was about to watch the season finale of his favorite show, The Fearless Ferret. It started at 7:00 p.m and at that moment, it was 6:55. His parents were out, his baby sister Hana was sleeping, and his naked mole rat Rufus was in the bucket of nachos.

"Can you believe it Rufus, after all these years, The Fearless Ferret season finale is finally going to come on!" Ron said excitedly. Rufus poked his head out of the bucket and said: "Yea, exciting!"

"Oh come on Rufus, save the snacks for the show," Ron said, taking Rufus out of the bucket, and putting him next to him. Ron and Rufus both turned their attention back to the t.v. The commericals were now over, and their was a t.v announcer on the screen.

"Well Fearless Ferret Fans, the moment that you have been waiting for for practically _forever,_is now here!" the announcer shouted dramatically. "It is time for the Fearless Ferret finale!"

"Yay!" Ron and Rufus both cheered. Ron took a handful of nachos. He was so excited, he almost choked while he was eating them. The t.v screen was just about to turn to the Fearless Ferret theme song when... the phone rang.

Ron looked away from the t.v, and into the kitchen, where the phone was. He really didn't want to answer it, but if there was anything he had learned from all the missions that he had been on, it was that you never know if something was important. He sighed, got up, jogged into the kitchen, picked up the phone, and looked at the caller i.d. It was Kim Possible, his best friend and girlfriend.

_That's strange,_ Ron thought. _I thought I told her yesterday that I didn't want her to call between 7:00 and 8:00, because I would be watching something important. _He had actually been telling her for about 6 weeks now, but he had to keep on reminding her. _Besides, _Ron thought again, S_he probably didn't even hear me yesterday, since she was shopping at Club Banana at the time._ He answered the phone.

''Hey Kim," Ron said.

''Hey Ron!" Kim said cheerfully. "Whatcha doin?"

_What am I doing? _Ron thought. _Oh nothing much, just missing the season finale of my favorite show that I have been telling you about for weeks!_

"Actually Kim," Ron began, but his girlfriend cut him off.

"Because I was kinda wondering if we could hang out tonight," Kim said.

"Kim, any other night would be great, but not tonight," Ron said, "I'm watching Hana, and I am trying to watch the season finale of The Fearless Ferret."

"Oh yea, I'm so sorry, I know you have been telling me about that for a while now, I guess I just forgot," Kim apolgized.

"It's ok," Ron said, "I guess I'll talk to you later.''

''Ok," Kim agreed. They said bye, and hung up. Ron turned around and looked at the clock. It was 7:07 pm. The theme song had been over, and it was already almost time for a commerical break. He hurried back into the living room with the phone in his hand. He sat back down on the couch, only to find the bucket of nachos empty, and the soda cup on the floor, the actual soda dripping out of the cup, making a puddle around the cup, and the animal who had caused all this, Rufus. Ron took one look at the mess, and almost screamed. He walked over and bent down next to Rufus.

"What did you _do_?" Ron demanded, picking Rufus up, and putting him close to his face.

''Hungry," Rufus said, shrugging and looking guilty. Ron looked into Rufus's eyes, and sighed. He couldn't be mad at Rufus, he _never_ could.

"Aw, it's ok, it's not your fault you were hungry," Ron said, petting Rufus for a second. He put him on the couch and started to clean up the mess. Rufus even helped. By the time they finished cleaning, it was 7:15. There were commercials on. Ron sat back down and watched them.

_It's funny how when there are commericals on, nothing happens, _Ron thought. _At least I didn't miss too much of the show, I just hope that nothing else will happen._

The commericals ended at 7:20. Ron smiled and began to watch the show. It was a little hard for him to understand, but he got the main idea. Three minutes into the show, the phone rang. Ron froze for about 5 seconds, before he slowly picked up the phone, and checked the caller i.d. It was Felix, his _other_best friend. Ron gave out a sigh of annoyance and fustration, then he answered the phone.

"Yes Felix?" Ron said, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice, but was doing a bad job at it.

Felix could hear it too. "Hey man, what's wrong?" he said.

"Oh nothing," Ron said sarcastically. _Just trying to watch my favorite show's season finale!"_

"Good," Felix said, apparently not realizing how annoyed Ron was. "Because I have some news for you!"

"Can it wait until 8:00?" Ron asked.

"Ok, if you don't want to know that I finally got the video game that you have been eyeing for _weeks_, then I won't tell you," Felix said, thinking that he had Ron now.

"Please, Felix," Ron pleaded. He knew exactly which game he was talking about, and he desprately wanted to hear about it. But, he wanted to watch the show just as badly. Felix just ignored Ron, and started to describe the game, going into every single detail. After listening to Felix go on about the game for 15 minutes, Ron was torn between either hanging Felix up and going watch the rest of the show, or hanging Felix up and running over to his house to see the game.

"Felix, FELIX, _**FELIX!**_" Ron screamed into the phone. "I _really _have to go."

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" Felix asked. Ron just hung him up. He heard his sister Hana crying. _Great,_ Ron thought, _Now I woke Hana up. _Ron went into the living room, threw the phone onto the couch, and went into Hana's room. Hana was laying in her crib. She stopped crying when she saw Ron approach.

"Brother," she cooed, smiling.

Ron smiled back at her, even though he was very annoyed. _It's not like it's her fault._

"Come on Han, let's go watch some of The Fearless Ferret," Ron said, picking Hana up, and bringing her into the living room. It was now 7:40 pm. There were commercials on again. Ron sat down on the couch and put Hana on his lap. Ron reached over and picked up Rufus, who had been watching the show.

"How is the show buddy?" Ron asked Rufus. He was feeling jealous that he couldn't stay and watch the whole thing. Rufus nodded happily and gave Ron two thumbs up.

Ron sighed. "Glad ya enjoying it," he said. At 7:45, the commercials came back on. Ron started watching it with Rufus and Hana. He still didn't have any idea what this was all about, but whatever it was, he was enjoying it. Hana sat still in Ron's lap for 2 minutes before she lost interest in what was happening on the screen. She jumped out of Ron's lap, and started to run in circles on the ceiling.

"Woah, Hana," Ron said jumping up from the couch. "Come down Han, tonight's not the night to destroy the house."

Hana just ignored her older brother. She ran around in circles for 5 more minutes before she ran down to the floor. She was exhausted. She laid down on the floor and fell back asleep. Ron walked over to Hana, picked her up, and put her back in her crib. He walked back into the living room. It was 7:52 pm. The show had only eight minutes left. Ron sat down on the couch _again_ and tried to finish watching the show. Ten seconds passed, and the doorbell rang. Ron took a deep breath, got off the couch. and walked very,_very _slowly to the front door. He opened the door, and who else was standing on the porch but the pizza man.

"Yes, I have two large cheese pizzas for 35782 Upperton Avenue," the pizza guy said in a bored voice.

"I'm sorry, this is 35782 Middleton Avenue," Ron said, gritting his teeth.

"Are you sure, because," the pizza man began, but Ron angrily cut him off.

"YES I'M _**SURE**_ I KNOW WHERE I LIVE!" Ron screamed into the pizza man's face. He looked startled and started to back up.

"THIS IS MIDDLETON, M I D D L E T O N," Ron contined, "AND THANKS TO YOU, I JUST MISSED THE SEASON FINALE OF MY FAVORITE SHOW!" Ron slammed the door shut, flashing blue for a minute. The poor pizza man ran to his car, got in, and sped away. Ron took a couple a deep breaths and turned to look at the clock. It was 7:59 pm. The show was on the credits. Ron ran into the living room. A minute later, the credits ended, and the t.v announcer was back on the screen.

"Wow, was that great, fans," the t.v annoucer said smiling.

"I don't care, just tell me when it's playing again!" Ron screamed at the t.v.

"Hey fans, I just got a message," the t.v announcer contined, "And guess what?"

"WHAT?!" Ron shouted at the t.v.

"That was the only time we were going to show the season finale!" the t.v announcer yelled as if it was happy news, "The Fearless Ferret season finale will never play again!" Ron jaw dropped open. He stared at the t.v for 10 seconds before screaming at the top of his lungs.

Meanwhile, Kim was sitting on her bed, reading a book, when she heard faint screaming. She looked up from her book. _Is that Ron?_ she wondered. She thought for a moment.

"Nah," she decided, and returned back to her book.

Ron screamed for a few more minutes before flopping onto the couch, burying his face into a pillow. _Could this get any worse?_ he thought miserably. Then the phone rang.

The End.


End file.
